A Most Loyal Servant
by A Twisted Vine
Summary: Jaken hears some interesting conversation coming from Rin's room. [Short oneshot][Implied SR]


**Title:** A Most Loyal Servant

**Type:** One-shot. After-Naraku. Rin's older, of course.

**Genre:** I don't know... another bad comedy attempt. God, I'm so perverted. DX

**Rating:** T

**Dedication:** I'm Nova and Insanity Lord.

**Notes:** Poor Jaken. Sorry for OOCness and overall badness of this! It started out very serious and... well, let's blame it on the Spice Girls music I was listening to when writing this.

* * *

"An errand runner!" Jaken informed the empty halls in disbelief, "I humbly serve Sesshoumaru-sama for centuries and he asks me to go check on Ah-Uhn!" He clutched an armful of scrolls and parchments against his chest, the end of his staff dragging along the tatami mats with a dull hum.

Jaken continued his quiet muttering, occasionally shaking his head and furrowing his brows. A land treaty slipped from his hands, followed by the rest of his arm's contents. Grumbling, the toad stooped to gather them, but while doing so he fell silent. His eyes had become focused on a shoji screen near the end of the hall.

Rin's room.

Shadows moved beyond the washi, soft silhouettes he fought to make out. One was standing, tall and and, undoubtedly, proud, because Jaken knew it had to be Sesshoumaru. The other, smaller form was sitting – most likely on her futon. Rin. Rin and Sesshoumaru together alone in Rin's room. The toad's heart began to race.

Is that where all the servants had gone? Had Sesshoumaru-sama ordered them away? Was he supposed to still be out with Ah-Uhn, allowing his lord and Rin time to… to…

Jaken's eyes bulged. He slapped his hands against the side of his face, wanting to look away as Sesshoumaru's shadow knelt beside Rin's. _Have I been so blind, Sesshoumaru-sama?!_ He thought, sudden anxiety making him begin to hyperventilate. _Sesshoumaru-sama and _Rin?

No, no it was impossible! Sesshoumaru would know better than to become what his father was! Wouldn't he!? Jaken, scrolls still scattered over the floor, began to march towards the room. And then he paused, turning to hurry back. What if Sesshoumaru found him, thought he was spying?

His Lord's shadow had moved behind Rin, and all the imp could make out was a tangled silhouette. Was it possible? Was it? Jaken fought to calm himself, not sure what to do. He didn't hear anything, perhaps he was jumping to many conclusions!? Yes, yes, that _had_ to be it!

"_Oh_, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's voice cried, making the toad freeze. The shadows behind the shouji screen were shifting again, becoming fainter as they moved away from it. "It's _huge_."

"Hn," the lord replied, form stirring a moment.

Jaken closed his eyes, clapped his hands over his ears. No, no, no, no, _no…_! _I don't want to hear this!_

"May Rin…" her voice was hesitant, full of something the toad couldn't make out. "May I touch it?"

"If you wish."

Jaken began grabbing frantically at the scrolls, wanting to leave before he could hear anything else. Cold sweat rolled off his face, fingers trembling.

"Oh!" Rin said in surprise, "I didn't expect it to be like this… Rin has never seen one so large before!"

_No…! _Sesshoumaru-sama, he wasn't! He couldn't be! _He would never allow himself to…! _

"You may hold it," the daiyoukai said, tone light.

_No, no, no! _Sesshoumaru-sama was not at fault! He had fallen victim to the girl's new curves, the dark light in her eyes. That was all! He'd come to his senses! But what if he didn't? What if his lord was so overcome he would, _would…_

"It's soft…" Her voice was smiling now.

_I must stop him! _Jaken realized, dropping the scrolls and taking a quick, deep breath. _I must stop my lord before he does something he'll regret!_

"It will not be so for much longer," Sesshoumaru answered, his voice sounding somewhat resigned.

_I, Jaken, must save my lord!_ And then he was hurdling forward, chest heaving and feet stumbling as he closed in on the door and crashed through it with a loud cry. "STOP! DON'T FALL FOR HER WICKED WAYS! DON'T DO IT SESSHOUMARU-_SAAAAMMMAAAA_!"

He felt himself land hard on the floor, eyes popping open. Sesshoumaru was sitting next to Rin, surprised and furious at the same time. And the young woman was staring, eyes widened and her mouth opened in a small O. Against her chest she held a large, white flower. A gardenia. And suddenly, Jaken felt very, very ill.

"Stop what, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru dared, the venom woven through his words making his vassal draw back in fear.

"I, this loyal servant was only, and you, and Rin was-" Jaken sputtered, waving his arms and jabbing his finger at the girl on the futon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama brought Rin a flower from the mainland," she blinked innocently.

"O- of course, he did!" Jaken said with a nervous laugh, trying not to make eye contact with his lord. "Rin-chan deserves a gift for how hard she's been studying!"

The girl smiled, letting the gardenia fall lightly on the futon and bending to place a chaste kiss on top of his head. Jaken gasped, eyes meeting Sesshoumaru's then, and silently he cowered under the jealous fury he found there.


End file.
